Bonus Track Buckethead
250px |strength = 3 |health = 4 |cost = 4 |set = Event |class = Hearty |tribe = Dancing Zombie |trait = Armored 1 |ability = Plants can't do Bonus Attacks. |flavor text = He put all his favorite songs on that mixtape. If only he could find the right Zombie to give it to.}} Bonus Track Buckethead is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play, and has 3 /4 . He has the Armored 1 trait, and his ability prevents all plants on the field from doing bonus attacks. This ability persists until all Bonus Track Bucketheads are removed from the field. Bonus Track Buckethead was introduced in update 1.12.6, along with Shamrocket, , Plucky Clover, Spyris, and Leprechaun Imp. He was made available in the PvZ Favorites Week event, and was available from 28 February 2017 to 7 March 2017. Origins He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with a similar appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Dancing Zombie *'Trait: ' Armored 1 *'Ability:' Plants can't do Bonus Attacks. *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description He put all his favorite songs on that mixtape. If only he could find the right Zombie to give it to. Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Strategy With This zombie can be treated as a direct upgrade to Buckethead, as both exactly have the same stats, but with an ability added to him. All strategies that can be run with Buckethead can be run with Bonus Track Buckethead as well. Bonus Track Buckethead has another thing Buckethead does not: the tribe. Z-Mech can use it to his advantage and put him in a dancing deck. Due to him having a lot of health, as well as the Armored 1 trait, he can survive longer than most dancing zombies and can be easily be used in tandem with Aerobics Instructor or Flamenco Zombie. In addition, his ability can be extremely helpful against opponents who run decks focused on bonus attacks; especially heroes, as he can completely shut down a major part of their strategy. This makes Bonus Track Buckethead invaluable against any decks that rely on either Re-Peat Moss, , Bananasaurus Rex, Espresso Fiesta, or , forcing your opponent to get rid of Bonus Track Buckethead before they can use their strategy again. Keep in mind that Bonus Track Buckethead's ability only works against bonus attack cards, which are exclusive to the Mega-Grow class only, so it may not be the best idea to use him against non-Mega-Grow heroes, unless they get them via Cornucopia, Seedling, Petal-Morphosis or Mayflower. Since AI decks in single player are fixed, you can know which hero uses a bonus attack-based deck and use Bonus Track Buckethead in your favor. Additionally, while bonus attack cards may not go well against this zombie, all heroes have another class which have other cards good against this zombie. Against If you are running a bonus attack-based deck, remove this zombie as soon as possible. If he appears on the field, avoid playing any cards that involve bonus attacks, as this zombie nullifies it completely until destroyed. In that case, try to play boosting tricks onto plants to make them strong enough to destroy Bonus Track Buckethead. Since Bonus Track Buckethead has a considerable amount of health and the Armored 1 trait, you need to either overwhelm him with sheer damage, or play instant-kill tricks like . For those whose decks do not focus on bonus attacks, this zombie can be treated as Buckethead with the addition of the dancing tribe. Gallery IMG_2785.png|Bonus Track Buckethead's statistics BonusTrackBucketheadCard.jpg|Bonus Track Buckethead's card BonusTrackBucketheadCardImage.png|Bonus Track Buckethead's card image Bonus Track Buckethead HD Twitter.png|HD Bonus Track Buckethead from the Plants vs. Zombies Twitter IMG_2783.png|Bonus Track Buckethead's grayed-out card if not obtained IMG_2784.png|Bonus Track Buckethead's grayed-out card with an info button herecomestheparty.png|Bonus Track Buckethead attacking necrobumped.png|Bonus Track Buckethead destroyed BTB activating its ability.png|Bonus Track Buckethead activating his ability Disabled_Bonus_Attack_symbol.jpeg|Bonus Track Buckethead activating his ability on Bananasaurus Rex Re-peat moss RIP.jpeg|Bonus Track Buckethead activating his ability on Re-Peat Moss BTB frozen.jpeg|Bonus Track Buckethead frozen EventRewindBundleBlueberryBuckethead.png|Bonus Track Buckethead on an advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle bonus1516buckethead.jpg|Bonus Track Buckethead with 15 /16 and Frenzy Trivia *He is the only dancing zombie in the Hearty class. **He is also the only dancing zombie with Armored 1. *He shares his idle animation with Unlife of the Party. *His description might be a reference to the fact that several Neon Mixtape Tour zombies only activate their ability when a certain jam plays. However, most jams does not directly affect plant behavior. *His bucket lacks the blue stain his version in Plants vs. Zombies 2 has. **A similar thing happens to Buckethead, who is missing the red stain on his bucket his other versions have. See also *Buckethead *Unlife of the Party Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Armored cards Category:Dancing cards Category:Hearty cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombie cards